Valentine's Day
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Hanabi always hated Valentine's Day, though not the for the same reason everybody else does. Though that all changes when she meets her first friend Naruto. All she wanted was just a Valentine, but she gets more than that in an attempt to save her from an unwanted fate. Image by rosarosi of deviantart.


**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitor's alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with my Valentine's Day one-shot, as late as it is lmfao. Sorry for the lateness. Anyways Italics means thoughts blah blah blah;**

**WARNING: Almost rape, can't handle don't read! Beginning only!**

* * *

**Almost Rape Begin**

5 year old Hanabi kept up an air of cold hard steel, but in reality, she was a nice gentle and strong but scared little girl who wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry from all the stress and weight she was carrying. None of that was allowed, and she could not even do it in her own house, considering that everyone in that household could see through walls and the Main family members hated weakness.

Her sister was practically kicked from the house in all but presence and name. Hanabi instead was the one to receive the title, and she didn't even want it! Hanabi brought this up with her father and was threatened to be branded. Hanabi tried arguing and this was a big mistake as she was struck across the face. It was then that she smelled the alcohol in his breath. This was the first time she cried in front of her father and then he began beating her. "Daddy! Please! Stop hitting me! It hurts!" Hiashi only became harsher with each yelp or sob or cry for him to stop. Hanabi cried even harder.

Hiashi then got a look at her body. She looked so much like his wife, who was dead, everything except her hair. That didn't matter though; his wife's body was so great. Hiashi snapped out of what he was thinking. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Hiashi then remembered to how Hitomi would caress his chest slowly as she kissed his neck.

This memory aroused the man as he sucked in his breath and looked at his crying daughter. If he was sober then Hiashi would have left, but unfortunately, he was drunk out of his mind. Hiashi had little to no sense left as he needed to release himself in the best way possible. The only female in this room was the five year old lying and crying in front of him. "Talk about Hinata again and I will brand you!"

Hiashi couldn't take it anymore as he picked up his daughter and brought her to his room and began taking off her clothes.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hanabi knew he was drunk but didn't think he would ever hit her, and now she did not know what he was going to do, but whatever it was she knew it wasn't good.

Hanabi tried moving to escape but could not as her father pinned her. She realized her wrists were crossed as her hands were held by one of her father's hands. The other hand she realized was on her chest. "N-No, p-please stop."

Hiashi smiled as his hand traveled down. "Hmmmm Hitomi, your body…"

Hanabi was shocked. _He thinks I'm mommy? _"I'm not mommy. St-Stop i-it."

Hiashi then stuck his finger in her. "Damn, you are so tight."

Hanabi began crying again as strange sensations went through her body that made her moan. "Noooo! Stop it!"

Hiashi did not stop though as he began licking his daughter.

Hanabi arched her back in response, aggravating the injuries she already had. "Daddy… n-no. D-Don't. Please! STOP IT! MOMMY! STOP HIM! DADDY, STOP IT! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _Did I just call for mommy? She's dead…_ Hanabi cried her heart out at that.

Hiashi then let down his pants and aligned himself with her as he stared into the crying eyes of his daughter. _No, that's not right, Hitomi isn't my daughter… _It took Hiashi a moment to realize that the girl in front of him was not Hitomi, but rather Hanabi. With horror he backed away, immediately sobering up. "Wh-What k-kind of father am I?"

Hanabi, who knew what he, was about to do was relieved that her father stopped, and scared of course, scared of him even though she held slight concern for her father, though that concern quickly disappeared as she moved and felt her muscles spasm from the earlier beating. "Get away from me… I hate you…"

Hanabi put her clothes back on and as quickly as possible, escaped from her house.

**Almost Rape End**

* * *

10 year old Naruto laughed as he ran into the park, got on a slide and slid down, only to realize that the parents began taking their children home. He felt a pang in his chest as he grumbled and walked out to the fence overlooking the lake. _Why? Why does everyone hate me? Why am I so lonely?_ It was then he noticed something or rather someone lying on the bench in front of the lake.

Naruto then realized it was a girl who was considerably younger than him and really did not look that good. Naruto looked around for any adult to tell them about it… there was none. Naruto then ran to the bench and realized she was worse than he thought. Naruto took a closer look and saw that she was fidgeting which just turned into tossing and turning. Then Naruto began to hear her moan, talk and even cry as she was sleeping. "No, daddy, please stop…"

Hanabi stared at her father in horror as he aligned himself with her. "Stop it!"

Her father didn't listen as he was about to thrust in and suddenly felt herself woken up from the nightmare. Hanabi shot up, which caused her immense pain. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto held onto the girl's shoulder as the intense wave of pain went through her body. After the girl calmed down for about a minute, Naruto decided to talk. "Hey, are you alright?"

Hanabi was surprised and looked to the source of the voice and stared at the stranger in wonder. This boy was a few years older than her and even though she did not get her Byakugan yet, knew that he was concerned for her, not the heiress. In fact this boy seemed to not know that she was the daughter of the Clan Head to an elite Clan… some father he is… It was then she noticed that his hand was on her shoulder. "No, I am not… I'm sorry who are you?"

Naruto smiled warmly at the girl in front of him to comfort her. "I'm sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

Naruto held out his hand. Hanabi thought about it or a moment then took the hand to shake it. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga."

Naruto smiled at that. "Fireworks hmm? I like that name."

Hanabi's eyes brightened. "Well fishcakes isn't that bad either…"

Naruto laughed. "Thank you, but… I'm concerned about you Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi looked confused. "Nabi-Chan?"

Naruto smiled. "Nabi is short for Hanabi and Chan for the honorific."

Hanabi let the nickname silently roll off her tongue then smiled. "I like it Ruto-Kun."

Naruto nodded his head. "There we go, that's the idea… on to more serious matters though… what happened to you?"

Hanabi shivered and teared up as she remembered what her father did to her. "D-Daddy d-did this to me…"

Naruto was shocked as Hanabi began sobbing. Naruto ground his teeth in anger. _What? How can a father be that cruel?_ Naruto went in and held her. "It's going to be alright, he can't reach you here."

Hanabi nodded. "I hate Valentine's Day! Every year this year, something really bad happens! Mommy died when I was three, my sister was cut off from the family when I was four and this year, he beat me up and… and… touched me… down there… he tried to put himself i-in m-me… though he st-stopped himself…"

Naruto had no idea what to do as the five year old gushed out what had happened to her in the past years on this day. _Wait, what did her father do to her? What the… _Naruto held Hanabi tight to him. "I won't let him get near you."

Hanabi shook her head. "You don't understand, if I don't get home by nightfall, he will hunt me down and the Main Family will brand me with a curse seal to enslave me… I will be under the control of the Main Family."

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?"

Hanabi then explained how her family worked and of course about the Caged Bird Seal. "When activated, the seal will incapacitate the victim or kill him or her. It works by killing the brain cells."

Naruto seethed as he held the fiver year old even tighter. "I will never let any harm befall you, I promise."

Hanabi was confused. "Why are you promising such things?"

Naruto smiled. "Because, you are my first and only friend."

It was Hanabi's turn to be confused as Naruto explained how he is and was treated throughout his life. "I've never had any friends until now… thank you for listening."

Hanabi nodded. "I should be the one thanking you… so thank you, listen… can you meet me here tomorrow at about noon, that is when I have my free time…"

Naruto nodded. "You are not going back there are you?"

Hanabi looked away. "I have to… daddy will punish me."

Naruto was definitely concerned. "So he constantly beats you like that?"

Hanabi shook her head. "He never struck me in my life, it was only today… I think he drank too much… it won't happen again."

Naruto gripped Hanabi's shoulders. "It will happen again Nabi-Chan! If he ever does that again, I will remove you from that household, by force if I have to!"

Hanabi looked up into Naruto's eyes and knew he was serious. She was touched that Naruto was actually concerned for her. "Ruto-Kun, I really thank you for your concern, but I have to go now, please don't follow me, I don't want daddy thinking I'm hanging out with some lowly commoner." Hanabi spat out the last word venomously. "I seriously hate how he thinks and how he rules the clan, I certainly don't want any part of it, and I will leave that place as soon as possible, just not now… ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Just remember, if he does anything like that to you again, you can always come to me."

Hanabi nodded as she backed off. "See you later Ruto-Kun!"

Naruto smiled. "See you Nabi-Chan!"

With that Hanabi walked off with a smile on her face.

* * *

Over the next two years, Naruto and Hanabi secretly met, and Naruto even showed her where he loved and of course where he ate all the time. Hanabi found that she liked Ramen, just not as much as bananas or milk. Hanabi even got the idea to add banana slices to ramen… no… just no… not again…

On the first Valentine's Day that passed, Hanabi found out that Hinata was getting better skill wise but was going to be branded (Stop complaining, this is my story and I write it how I want, besides it's fan fiction!), but thankfully her father stepped to at least prolong the sealing. On the second Valentine's Day that would pass in the two years would be the match and winner becomes head upon be coming of age and loser gets branded. Hanabi cried into her only friend's arms about this and Naruto promised to find a solution.

Oh, speaking of Hiashi, his relationship with his daughter hasn't gotten any better; Hanabi avoided him at all times, no matter the apologies he spurt out. Hanabi knew he was truly sorry, but could not bring herself to look him in the eyes without experiencing emotional pain and physical pain.

The days continued on and Hanabi's relationship with Naruto went unnoticed, mainly because she retained her schedule of doing whatever she wanted during her free time. She did not want to harm Naruto in any way simply because she was caught hanging out with him.

Then came Valentine's Day and it was by now 7 year old Hanabi developed a crush on 12 year old Naruto. _How do I tell him? I mean tonight is the match… if I lose, there will be no more free time, mean I will be able to go out, but only on ninja business, and I will have a curfew, even past 16… ugh! I think I should tell him today… Ruto-Kun…_

Hanabi hated Valentine's Day with a passion, but there was a slight hope that someday, she would have a Valentine, or rather someone she can hold and he could hold her. That person she wanted most of all to be Naruto. Later tonight was her match against her sister. She did not want to become Head, nor a slave; she loved her sister too much to let her become a slave as well… Naruto promised he will think of something… but that was a year ago and since then every time she has been to his house, many scrolls on clan laws, general and Hyuuga were found on his table and a pad of notes. So far, nothing… Naruto was sure to find something… but for now she needed to tell him something.

Naruto was looking through the final stack of papers when he noticed something very important and launched right into it.

_Should one get engaged to be bounded for life with another person, no matter when the marriage is dated, then any clan rituals that may interrupt the relationship shall not be enacted. An example of this law being used is when Hiashi Hyuuga wished to marry Hitomi Hyuuga. Hitomi Hyuuga was originally meant to be sealed with The Caged Bird Seal, but the seal was prevented because this would have interrupted their relationship._

Naruto's lips twitched up as he found a way to stop Hanabi from beings sealed, but frowned because Hanabi was only 7 and in 9 years would she be married. Age of marriage was 16, 12 if you're a ninja, considering that one would die young, at least during the recent wars. The law hasn't changed considering that war could break out in anytime.

All of a sudden there was a knock on his door, which he answered and found Hanabi at his doorstep. "Hello there Nabi-Chan, I have great news!"

Hanabi smiled. "Well, before that, I have something to talk to you about."

Naruto nodded. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Hanabi looked at the couch. "Well let's sit down first."

Hanabi went to the couch, to which Naruto shrugged and sat down next to her and noticed how close she got. Now that he thought about it, he noticed how physically close Hanabi has gotten lately. Naruto shrugged this off as being close friends.

Hanabi took a deep breath. "You know how I've always hated Valentine's Day?"

Naruto nodded. "It never was my favorite holiday either, though people never beat me up on this day."

Hanabi nodded. "Well here is this boy… I want to him to be my Valentine…"

Naruto stared at Hanabi, whose face was red. "Well, what's his name?"

Hanabi shook her head. "It's… I… I don't want to say…"

Naruto nodded. "Fair enough, have you tried talking to him about it?"

Hanabi's breath was caught at that moment. "I… don't…"

Naruto put his hand on hers for encouragement. "Well if you didn't talk to him about it, then can you at least tell me what he's like?"

Hanabi sighed. "Well, it's not like I talked to him about it, nor will I talk to him about it."

Naruto was confused. "Huh?"

Hanabi smiled at Naruto. "Because I am talking to him about it… right now…"

Hanabi then laid her head onto Naruto's chest, while it took a second for Naruto to figure out what Hanabi just said.

Hanabi smiled as she heard his heart begin to beat wildly and all of a sudden felt arms around her as Naruto lie down on the couch so she was lying on top of Naruto, face in chest. Until Naruto pulled her up.

The two stared into each other's eye for a few moments. "Are sure you want me?"

Hanabi nodded as she held Naruto. "Yeah, I do. Naruto Uzumaki, will you be my Valentine?"

Naruto smiled as he brushed her hair with his hand and rubbed her back with his other hand. "Hanabi Hyuuga, I will be your Valentine."

Hanabi smiled as she laid her head next to his. "Thank you Ruto-Kun, I love you."

Naruto couldn't help but continuing to smile. "No problem Nabi-Chan, I love you too. Oh yeah, my good news."

Hanabi stared into Naruto's eyes. "What is it?"

Naruto smiled. "Though you may not like this, but I found a law that says if you marry to another person, or even just engaging, the Clan cannot do anything to interrupt the relationship."

Hanabi smiled. "So all we have to do is get engaged then?"

Naruto nodded. "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Hanabi nodded. "Certainly better than being Clan Head or a slave…"

Naruto held in Hanabi a bit tighter. "How about I go with you? If you announce your engagement to me, technically, you won't have to fight your own sister and they might force you to get the seal anyways, should it come to that, I shall take you away."

Hanabi smiled as she snuggled into the arms of Naruto. "Thanks… We should get to my house in an hour. Daddy might not like the fact that I brought someone home though…"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah."

Hanabi sadly sighed. "I really don't like daddy. Every time I see him, I just feel pain I am reminded of that night. Even though he has vowed to never touch a drop of alcohol again, I don't want to be near him."

Naruto sighed. "Like I said I'll be with you when you tell them of our engagement, and do not worry about your father, if he really feels hat guilty about it, and you feel that much afraid of him, then you two should talk it out."

Hanabi nodded. "Alright, I will talk to him when we get this thing sorted out ok?"

Naruto nodded. "You said in an hour right? Well, what do you want to do until then?"

Hanabi smiled as she dug herself into Naruto and curled up on his body. "Stay like this."

Naruto smiled as he stroke her back. "Whatever you say Nabi-Chan!"

The two children fell into a comfortable silence as they lay there holding each other, both taking in the other's natural scent. The two couldn't have been happier like this, but unfortunately, Hanabi had to go eventually. Naruto was the first to move. "Nabi-Chan, we need to go."

Hanabi nodded, a bit sad because they had to break that moment up. "Yeah, let's go."

Hanabi and Naruto exit and locked the door and the two made way for the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

Hiashi looked at the clock. _Funny she usually is home by now… Maybe she ran away, I wouldn't blame her, looking at me all day. Oh Kami I really screwed up, why the hell did I do that? What kind of father does that to their own child? I'm nothing more than a heartless monster, just a piece of fucking trash that deserves to be tossed aside and killed. Why do I still exist?_

The door opened and Hiashi looked up to see his daughter enter the house… with a boy, who is relatively significantly older than her by five years… and they were holding hands. _Maybe all this is innocent. Wait isn't that Naruto?_ Hiashi didn't hate the boy, he never did, but he went into father mode with him. "Who are you and what did you do with my daughter! She's late!"

Naruto backed off. "Whoa! I am Naruto Uzumaki and we…" Hanabi gave him a look to tell the truth. "We were at my house, though we usually hang out at the park or even the Ramen stand."

Hiashi was confused. _Since when did she have a friend, well would make sense that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me her life. _"How long have you two known each other?"

Hanabi looked up at her father. "Two years Daddy, to this very day."

Hiashi shuddered. _Does he know?_ Hiashi needed to choose his next words carefully. "So you do have a Valentine huh?"

Hanabi's face went red. "A-About that."

Hiashi was confused. "About what?"

Naruto sighed. "Nabi-Chan has told about the match today, a year ago of course, and I spent most of my time looking through every single word of the law and I found an interesting law, one you yourself have used.

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Of course why didn't I think about that!? But wait, she is too young to be married… Did you just call her Nabi-Chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "A nickname I came up for her, when we met, she calls me Ruto-Kun… Anyways, you only need to be engaged. The next problem is that Nabi-Chan had to choose between a life of loveless marriage, slavery, or being a Clan Head."

Hanabi nodded her head. "Considering that I don't want to be Clan Head, and a marriage is better than slavery, I chose to be engaged… engaged to Ruto-Kun…" Hanabi wrapped her arm around Naruto, even more red faced and smiled.

Hiashi looked at the two. "You do know how he is treated right?"

Hanabi nodded. "He told me about it, but I didn't care, Ruto-Kun is a nice person and my friend, plus I already have him as my Valentine."

Hiashi smiled. _Ah child love, nothing more innocent than that… despite the odd age difference. Well, if this is what she wants, I cannot deny her._ "I approve. You two are to be married once you are both of age. We need a specific date, so The Clan can't say technically that you two can't be married without a marriage date. Is this ok with you two?"

Naruto looked at Hanabi. "So, what do you think Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi smiled. "I'll do it, that way my sister can become Clan Head like she wants."

Hiashi nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to the Clan Council for you."

Hanabi nodded and felt nervous. "Daddy, can I talk to you for a few?"

Hiashi looked at Hanabi and saw a look on her face. "Alright, let's go into the other room and talk, Naruto, why don't you sit on that couch right there?"

Naruto looked at the two. "Alright, take your time."

* * *

Hiashi and Hanabi went into Hiashi's office and closed the door. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Hanabi sighed. "Two years ago."

Hiashi turned away from the glare of his daughter. "Please, don't remind me of what I did I'm nothing more than trash."

Hanabi sadly looked at her father. "I want to forgive you, but I can't bring myself to, I want to stop fearing, but I can't, the pain is still there. I know you hate yourself over what you did, but it's in the past and I myself am trying to get over what happened, but it's difficult."

Hiashi sadly sighed. "I'm so sorry! No matter how many times I say it, it's not going to change what happened. I promised myself to never drink again, but I can't look at you without feeling guilt and regret."

An uncomfortable silence followed. "S-So, what d-do we do from here?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "It will be a long time before we can repair the relationship we have. It would be best if we don't see each other for a while; it brings too much pain for both of us… Does he know?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, he does. So what do you think I should do, move out? You can't, you're Clan Head."

Hiashi nodded. "It would be best, Hanabi."

Hanabi sadly sighed. "Well, I guess it would be best. I'll go live with Naruto for now. Maybe sometime in the future we can reconcile, but not now."

Hiashi put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You know I love you right?"

Hanabi began to have tears fall. "Yeah I do. I love you as well."

Hiashi sighed. "Alright let's go, the match is in a half hour."

Hanabi wiped her tears. "Yeah, thanks for doing this."

Hiashi got up and opened the door. "No problem Hanabi."

With that the two left the room.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he waited for the two to finish their meeting. "N-Naruto-K-Kun! Wh-What a-are you d-doing here?"

Naruto looked and saw Hinata. "Hinata-Chan, how are doing?"

Hinata got very red. "Uuumm v-very good."

Naruto noticed she was pushing her fingers again. "Well, I'm here to help Nabi-Chan with a problem."

Hinata was confused. "N-Nabi?

Naruto sighed. "A nickname I came up for your sister."

Hinata got a look on her face. "Oh, th-that's nice." _How come he didn't give me a nickname?_

"Anyways as I was saying, Nabi-Chan had a bit of a problem, so I stopped by with her; she is talking with her father right now."

Hinata tried her best not to faint. "Oh, what k-kind of a problem?

Naruto shook his head. "Don't you have to fight her soon? I was look for a way to get out of that fight. She doesn't want to become Clan Head. I looked through every piece of law, Hyuuga and non-Hyuuga."

Hinata nodded. "A-Alright, so what did you f-find?" Hinata began feeling a bit more comfortable with Naruto at this point and sat down next to him.

Naruto sighed. "Seeing as it's your sister, you might not like this.'

Hinata was confused. "Wait a second you're talking as if you know her."

Naruto nodded. "For two years, we've been secretly meeting, so the Clan does not know about it."

Hinata nodded. "Ok, so what about this law I might not like?"

Naruto sighed. "Alright, if Nabi-Chan were at least to get engaged to be married at least a designated date, then any Clan Rituals and the like that can interrupt the relationship may not happen. Not the exact words, but that is the gist."

Hinata sighed. "So, she has to be engaged by the time the fight comes up? That's horrible, she's only Seven!"

Naruto nodded. "She chose me."

It took a few minutes for the words to process in her head. "Sh-She wh-what?"

Naruto smiled. "Apparently she has had a crush on me, and I didn't even know. She asked me to be her Valentine!"

Hinata held back her tears. "D-Did you a-accept?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I accepted both the Valentine and the marriage."

Hinata gasped. "But she's five years younger!"

Naruto sighed. "I know, but it's not happening until she becomes of age, of course."

Hinata gulped. _Maybe he feels like he should just try and save her, maybe he doesn't have feelings for her… What am I saying, of course he doesn't, he's 12 and she's 7! Still… I am curious. _"How do you feel about her?"

Naruto went up in thought. "She's cute, fun to be around, nice and polite of course, so yeah, I like her… a lot actually."

Hinata felt her heart pang. "Like as in like-like?"

Naruto nodded. "Weird question, but then again, I have a weird answer. Yeah, I do like-like Nabi-Chan."

Hinata felt her tears trying to escape. "W-Well it was n-nice seeing you."

With that Hinata walked away. _That was weird she seemed a bit upset with the news, if I didn't know any better I would that she has a crush on me… Aw man I really screwed up!_ _I'm going to have to apologize later._

At that moment Hiashi and Hanabi walked over. "So Hanabi and I have been discussing and we think it would be best if you two lived with each other."

Naruto knew what the discussion was about. "Alright, so we should tell the Hyuuga Council about our marriage. Then Nabi-Chan can begin to move her stuff out."

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a plan."

Hiashi nodded. "Let's begin this meeting."

* * *

Naruto came in with Hanabi and Naruto, there were many objections luckily Hiashi has the authority here. "SILENCE!"

With that, everyone shut up. "I'm pretty sure all of you are wondering why I have Uzumaki-San with me today. I'm also pretty sure you are waiting to see the match between the two heiresses. That will not be happening."

There were again outbursts. Hiashi was really irritated. "SILENCE! If I get interrupted again, I will make sure each and one of you gets the curse seal! Now where was I? Oh yeah, the match will not be happening today, because Hanabi here wishes to marry."

Everyone was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Hiashi smiled. "Glad you asked. Uzumaki-San here has found an old and obscure, but still active law that states; _Should one get engaged to be bounded for life with another person, no matter when the marriage is dated, then any clan rituals that may interrupt the relationship shall not be enacted. An example of this law being used is when Hiashi Hyuuga wished to marry Hitomi Hyuuga. Hitomi Hyuuga was originally meant to be sealed with The Caged Bird Seal, but the seal was prevented because this would have interrupted their relationship._"

One of the Council members frowned. "But she isn't of age."

Hiashi smirked. "She only needs to be engaged. In fact, she already is, to Naruto Uzumaki."

One of the elders shoot up, or the old person of shooting up, "But, he doesn't even have Clan Alliances! Let alone is an heir!"

Hiashi smirked. "Aw geez, have your addled minds really forgotten about the Uzumaki Clan?"

That shut everyone up. "Because Naruto Uzumaki is the only known survivor to this Clan, technically he is the Clan Head to the Uzumaki Clan!"

The elders were trying to think of a way to counter Hiashi, but really couldn't. "Well if they do marry, it will have to be when Hanabi comes of legal age, no later."

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation. It is also has been discussed that Hanabi shall change her place of residence to where Naruto Uzumaki lives, is this also agreeable?"

The councils sighed. One member spoke up. "Why?"

Hiashi smirked. "Because you will seal her the moment you get your hands on her. The moment you do that, I will personally slaughter all of you. I'd prefer not to decorate my living space with your intestines, unless you wish to piss me off."

Everyone in the room gulped. "Alright it's an arrangement Hanabi will move out and be married to Naruto Uzumaki the moment she becomes of age. Let's go."

With that the trio left the room and Hanabi went off to pack her stuff.

Hiashi looked at Naruto. "Listen to me, if I found out you hurt my daughter in anyway, I will make you suffer! Got it!?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir!"

Hiashi smirked. "Good. I guess you know the real reason why I'm having her move in with you."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Hiashi handed Naruto money. "Here, money for support. I will provide the funds necessary every month. Take good care of her, she's a good kid."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you sir."

The room fell into an awkward silence until Hanabi came back with a scroll. "Done packing!"

Hiashi nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

Hanabi nodded as she hugged her father. "Yeah."

With that Naruto and Hanabi were off. "Ruto-Kun, do you have any other beds?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll take the couch Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi frowned. "But it's your bed."

Naruto shook his head. "No, you are taking the bed and that's final."

Hanabi sighed in defeat. "Fine, I love you too."

Naruto smiled as he hugged Hanabi from behind. "Good! That'll make living with me easier!"

Hanabi giggled. "I think it will be difficult living with me."

* * *

The two smiled as they walked home. "Alright Nabi-Chan, what do you want for dinner?"

Hanabi scratched her head. "How about chicken nuggets ad fries?"

Naruto nodded as he went to the freezer, got the two packages and popped them in the oven. The two had a particular nice time watching TV, eating and of course talking. When it was time for bed Naruto tucked Hanabi in, "Long day huh?"

Hanabi smiled. "Yeah, it was."

Naruto kissed Hanabi on the forehead. "I love you."

Hanabi smiled. "Love you too."

With that Naruto left Hanabi to sleep, but she couldn't. Hanabi frowned as the voice in the back of her head was telling her to go to the couch. Unable to take it anymore Hanabi snuck out of bed and looked at the form on the couch and smiled.

Naruto was having a difficult time sleeping as well. He did not know why. All of a sudden, he felt a weight on the couch and knew it was Hanabi. "Nabi-Chan, what are doing awake?"

Hanabi shook her head as she slid under the blanket with Naruto. "I couldn't sleep; I was wondering if you can hold me?"

Naruto smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other. "I've been having a hard time sleeping as well."

Hanabi dug herself into Naruto's chest, leaving him to put his chin on her head and stroke her back. "You know what Ruto-Kun?"

Naruto smiled as he looked down to Hanabi, who was looking up at him. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

Naruto loved that smile on Hanabi's face. "Yeah, I guess it is, though I feel like it's missing something."

Hanabi smirked as she stroked Naruto's whisker marks. "Yeah you're right this day is missing something…"

Naruto, without realizing put his hand on Hanabi's cheek. "I don't know what though."

The two brought their faces together in a slow and sweet kiss that made both shudder.

Naruto brought Hanabi in a tight hug, putting them at face level with each other, and Hanabi of course held as tight as she can as well.

When the two were done, they separated, leaving a strand of saliva in between them. "Wow… that was… wow."

Naruto as he brought Hanabi in for a tight hug. "Yeah, wow."

Hanabi smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you Ruto-Kun."

Naruto began stroking Hanabi's back again. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you too Nabi-Chan."

With that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber, holding onto each other, never letting go.

* * *

**A/N Alright Excellent One-Shot. This one took a while and I am sorry it is late, but what are you going to do? Tbh I'm not one for Valentine's Day, but I feel like it's a day that deserves a fic, don't you all think? Anyways, don't forget to check my FictionPress account and the collaboration fic, Never Again I posted there. Don't forget to visit Silverwrittinggoddess she's the one that typed up "Never Again" Her Fiction press is Silverwrittinggoddess2.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and like always R&R and this 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
